Box-like cooling systems are known for use in vehicles, particular in utility vehicles or trucks. In principle, such cooling systems are more efficient then conventional cooling systems that utilize an axial fan because the radial fans utilized in box-like cooling systems can provide a greater air flow volume then axial fans and have better running properties. Examples of box-like cooling systems are shown in EP 1 045 217 A1 and DE 197 24 728 A1.
In at least some box-like cooling systems, such as is shown in DE 197 24 728 A1, a charge air cooler forms the top of the box-like arrangement of heat exchangers that surround the radial fan. The provision of the charge air cooler on top requires that air guide channels be provided in order to draw off the cooling air flow after it exits the core of the charge air cooler. This requires additional space over the top of the box-like cooling system. This can create a problem in modern designs of utility vehicles and trucks because the cooling system may require space that could otherwise be provided for the interior of the vehicle to enhance the comfort of the operating personnel.
In addition to potentially smaller envelopes being available for utility vehicle cooling systems, there is a demand for greater cooling power in such systems. However, in conventional systems that utilize axial fans, the desired cooling power will typical require increasing the surface area of the cooling system through which the air is flowed beyond what may be available in the typical utility vehicle without altering the vehicle concept.